


Metallic, but sweet.

by space_gardener



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reference to season 1 episode, Schmoop, Stiles' Shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_gardener/pseuds/space_gardener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He grins also because he's happy, it's as simple as that, someone actually did something nice for him, Stiles Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metallic, but sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a prompt I gave to ahoyzaynmalik on tumblr. But I'm really sorry love, it just didn't quite do it for me!  
> I thought I'd give it a go myself, even though I told myself I wouldn't write fic anymore.  
> Based roughly somewhere in season 3, not counting the alpha pack situation, the pack has started to settle somewhat.  
> Hope you all enjoy it!

Stiles sat at his desk fumbling through tumblr, with another tab opened to facebook revealing Lydia's 4th profile photo of the week, Allison just slightly cropped out, probably to avoid the awkwardness of him liking a photo of Scott's now-ex he thinks, not that Lydia would care really, but doing anything on facebook seems to affect a lot of people when you're in high school.

After an extrenuous battle with the Lich King, he glances at the time on screen and decides to call it a night. He changes into his sweat pants and drags himself down to the kitchen to get a drink before bed. And it isn't until he turns back from the fridge that he notices the figure in the window of the back door. He jolts back in fear, swiping the glass half full of juice from the countertop before the door bursts open to reveal Derek as he comes into the light of the kitchen, leveling the glass in one hand and dropping something else to grab the front of Stiles shirt until the kid can level himself.

Stiles scrambles to his feet as Derek lets go of his shirt. "Sorry.."

"Sorry?" Stiles almost shouts before reducing himself to a whisper so not to wake up his Dad. "I just about crapped my pants Derek!" He throws his arms in question. "What are you doing outside my door in the middle of the freakin' night?!"

"I didn't mean to scare you." Derek murmurs back.

"Well that makes a change!" Stiles laughs sarcastically.

Derek just glares his usual glare.

"Okay, Sorry. What is it? Is it Scott?" 

"No. He's fine, if you can say that." Derek looks around and finds the package he dropped behind the counter.

It's a brown paper bag, and Stiles wonders for a second how Derek even has a brown paper bag considering where he lives but he's interrupted when it's held up right in front of him.

"I uh, was checking in on everyone, the pack, I forgot I had this." Derek sheepishly keeps his eyes on the bag, avoiding Stiles glare.

He looks more constipated than ever and Stiles can't quite keep a lid on the nervous chuckle he emits.

"O-okay, thanks?" He takes the bag from Derek's hand and begins to unfold it.

"I'll just.. go" He hears Derek shuffle towards the door.

"Wait! I haven't-" But as usual by the time he looks up, Derek's already gone.

"Ah dammnit!"

He peaks through the window before locking the door, grabs his juice along with the bag and heads back up to his room.

Putting them both down on his desk he opens up the bag and slides his hand down onto something soft, and pulls out a grey shirt.  
He wonders for a second why would Derek be giving him a shirt..  
And then it hits him.. it's his, the shirt Derek took from his drawer the day he'd hid him in his room and taunted Danny over the hotness, and sudden unpredictableness that is Derek Hale.  
  
He laughs and throws it on, but wait... It's warm. Heated to the point that it makes him shivver.  
It's got that odd, metallic laundromat smell, and it's creaseless.

"Did he..?" Stiles murmers to himself... _Did he iron it?_  
He grins, he just grins, because Derek in a laundromat is a priceless fucking image.  
But he grins also because he's happy, it's as simple as that, someone actually did something nice for _him_ , Stiles Stilinski.

He switches the desk lamp off and slides into bed, pulling the comforter over and sticking one foot just out over the edge of the bed.  
"Goodnight Derek." he smiles, and falls asleep with the metallic scent mixed with cheap sweet washing detergent filling his nostrils.

 

  
Derek waits for the kitchen light to turn off before he makes his way out to the back lawn, he listens inside, hearing Stiles trip up the last step on the staircase with a grunt, he snorts at the kids clumsiness.

He hears the crumpling of the paper. He can see Stiles through the blinds now and feels an awkward heated weight in his stomach when he hears him questioning the lack of creases.  
His wolf is pleased when Stiles puts the shirt on, and he's not sure if he understands why just yet, or if he wants to.  
But when he hears the soft "Goodnight Derek" the wolf almost purs inside, and he smiles.

_"Goodnight Stiles."_

 


End file.
